Rangers Apprentice
by Kat2006
Summary: Random thoughts for stories I thought about but don't have time to work on.


Ranger Ombre

Proluge Summary/ Idea I was thinking of

A young girl, age 15, about to be chosen by the master of trades, named Ombre chooses to be a rangers apprentice. Crowley is the ranger at that fief and tries to find out more about what she does for a living before her parents died when she was 14 because of a fire. He finds out she is the likes to help the blacksmith make, design and test the weapons he has (she received a sea axe knife as a gift (Note- before the choosing day)), known professionally as a herbalist and healer that attends to the many people in the village, and also has a vast knowledge of other languages. Crowley agrees to take her as an apprentice and both grow a relationship like a father and a daughter in the short time that they know each other.

Chapter 1-?

They meet Halt and Will at the gathering. Note that Ombre is also going to have her first real test. She joins Halt, Gilan and Will to find the Kalkara.

* * *

Silent Screams

Proluge-

Daniel Thorn is alive has a son named Will. Will's mother died at childbirth and Daniel has told Will his entire life that he should have died instead of his mother. Will has a secret place where he can relax and be free. Unknown to him, he attracts the attention of Halt the Ranger when Halt sees him making (professionally) his own bow and arrows. Will taught himself how to shoot from a young age and perfected the technique when a local hunter comes to visit.

' The local hunter had told Will many times, a bow is not just a piece of bent stick. It is a deadly weapon when used right. A tool that could save your life if given the chance. Will had always wondered what it would be like to be a hunter.'

Daniel abuses Will. Halt doesn't know Will was abused when he takes Will in as an apprentice.

'Will wondered how things could have gotten so out of hand. His father is drinking, his mother is dead and the only person he knew was out of town. His mind drifted away as he entered his haven. The lush green grass slowly swaying with the trees to some unknown beat, the small stream, trickling down the well-worn path, the sparrows and bluebirds chirping and whistling to each other in another language. Will sighed. The sun was slowly rising up from the east, sending small rays of sunlight across the small area. He might not know what it feels like to be loved but he definitely knows how it feels like to be free. '

Notes- The book doesn't really say what Daniel's last name is and neither does it say what Will's mother is called.

* * *

Random ideas that come to my head but I don't have time to work on them.

* * *

Ranger's Apprentice and Percy Jackson

Proluge-

The loud sounds of rain falling in an endless beat surrounded all of the camps.

Percy laid awake listening to the rain pit-a-patter. Just as he was dozing off, there were a series of sudden cries echoing around the camp. His brows formed. Who would be out on such a night? He rolled over to his side, listening for more signs of what was going on. He finally decided on going on foot to check it out. He exited his cabin before finding himself in a large crowd, all rushing here and there. He managed to push his way over to a familiar blonde hair girl.

"Annabeth! What's going on here?" He asked worriedly. She looked flustered and kept looking over to The Beach.

"I don't know," she said quickly, dragging Percy with her as she barged through the crowd of people, "But what I do know is some small boy washed up on the Beach unconscious and he carried a powerful longbow, a small kit filled with herbs all related to healing and quite a few knives on him."

Both demi-gods stumbled to a stop where they meet their director Mr. D who only spared them a glance before returning his attention back to the boy lying there.

From Percy's point of view, he looked small and wiry yet there was something strange about him that gave off an unknown feeling. Maybe it was the strange whipcord strength he saw in him. Or maybe the innocent mop of brown hair and peaceful look on his face. Even unconscious, the boy gave of some powerful aura that told people not to mess with him. The sodden bow and knives around him only heightened the feeling.

Will Solace started ordering people to help him carry the boy into the infirmary from his position on the beach.

Chapter 1-

Percy just sat on the floor leaning his head against the wall, staring at Annabeth who paced outside the infirmary while Grover sat in an uncomfortable silence. It was Percy who broke the growing tension in the air.

"Who do you think he is?"

"Well, for starters he could be anybody. He could be an alone boy who almost drowned himself and somehow ended up here or he could be a person sent to spy on us or he could just be a boy in the wrong place at the wrong time or..."

"Annabelle!"

Grover shouted at her in order to get her attention.

"Pacing won't help you, you know."

"Whatever." Annabeth snapped.

Damn, thought Percy. She's in a bad mood.

A sudden feeling that they were being watched made Percy look up just in time to see a flutter of clothes down the hallway. He immediately stood up gaining both of his friend's attention. He sprinted down the corridor. Before he could blink, he emerged from the double doors into the sunlight. It was mid-morning so many people were already up. He quickly spun around in a circle to check if there was anything that seemed out of place. His eyes passed a group of kids before he snapped them back. The kid was there! Percy blinked before he suddenly flew sideways in a hurry to get out of the arrows path. He looked up just in time to see the boy run, leap over the other kids head before landing right beside Percy. He dragged Percy up with a strong and firm hold. Percy blinked away the sudden adrenaline before having his sense back. He felt a strange prickling sensation on his neck and gulped when he saw a wicked looking knife across his throat.

* * *

Not going to continue. Many of these are ideas stuck in my head and as i have said before, feel free to use them.


End file.
